Project Summary/Abstract. "The 6th Conference on Molecular Mechanisms of Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis" will be held November 14-17, 2010 at Hilton Hotel downtown, Lexington, Kentucky. The meeting is sponsored by Markey Cancer Center and the Graduate Center for Toxicology, University of Kentucky. The interdisciplinary scientific conference is an international workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity. The objectives of meeting are to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity. The focus will be mechanisms of metal-induced toxicity, strategies for intervention and prevention strategies, and possible translation from basic studies into clinical or public policy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The "6th Conference on Molecular Mechanisms of Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis" will be held November 14-17, 2010 at Hilton Hotel downtown, Lexington, Kentucky. The Conference is an international workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity. The goals of meeting ate to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity.